


Natural

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [31]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Boners, Breastfeeding, Erection, Established Relationship, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lactation, Married Couple, Milk, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Female Character of Color, POV Original Female Character, Pregnancy, Pregnant Woman, Shy, i feel like I'm searching that weird type of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah...Another one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...Another one.

It's embarrassing. Utterly embarrassing. Thank God it happened while we were at home, but it's still off putting. 

A little while ago, Dean made us dinner and at the table, I started leaking, he noticed it first. It's expected at this time of my pregnancy but it still surprised me and embarrassed me. Dean saw the flustered look on my face and immediately took me in his lap. I had no other place to look but at him, and that's exactly what he wanted. 

"Hey, this is natural. No need to be embarrassed by it," he had told me. 

I look him in his blue eyes and say, "It's just weird to start spewing milk from places," He chuckles. "And it kind of hurts."

He's not smiling anymore. Now Dean looks concerned. "It hurts?" He asks. 

I nod my head. 

His hands start running soothingly up and down my thighs. "You know why it's hurting, right? The milk needs to get out." 

"We don't have a breast pump," I point out. We haven't exactly started on getting stuff for the baby. Which isn't surprising for me, but Dean, I expected more from him. 

A dimpled smile is on his face. "We don't really need one at this moment, Princess."

I'm confused. "Then how are we gonna get it out?" 

Instead of answering me, Dean pulls down the straps of my dress to reveal my leaking boobs. His index finger swipes across my left nipple to collect some milk and brings it to his mouth to taste. My eyebrows rise. Oh, that's what he wants. 

I lean back till my back hits the table, covering my chest as much as possible. As the pregnancy grows, so do my tits. I'm now at a 36 DD cup. There is such a thing as too much boob and this is that instance. They're too big! But Dean thinks different. 

My arms don't cover much obviously. Dean cracks a smile at the effort. "You scared?" He asks amused. He's getting fun out of this! 

"Dean, I d-don't want you doing that," I stutter. 

He leans forward, basically giving me absolutely nowhere to go. His flat stomach rests against my swollen eighth month belly. His mouth runs up my jaw terribly slow. "But darling, you'll feel so much better. I promise you'll like it." He's now nibbling on my collar bone as his big hands knead my boobs. 

"Promise?" I really do need to get this milk out. 

"Promise," Dean whispers before sucking my right nipple into his mouth. My breathing fastens when I can feel him sucking as hard as he can. It doesn't hurt, it's just pretty intense actually feeling him suck the milk out of me. I close my eyes, not really believing that this is happening. 

When I open my eyes again, Dean's dimples have deepened and expanded with him sucking. 

His piercing blue eyes shoot up to my brown ones. Dean opens his mouth a bit to show me the milk he has collected in there. It's the exact position he likes me in after he's came in my mouth. 

I bite my lip after deciding that it's the sweetest and hottest thing he has ever done for me. But soon he can't resist, and swallows it down, now latching on to my left nipple, sucking with vigor. I lean forward, pressing more of my weight with him. He leans back in the chair to not put that much pressure on my belly. 

I close my eyes again, embarrassment creeping up once more. The sucking stops, making me look at him. "It's sweet. I love it," he breathes. 

"I think I'm empty." 

He looks confused. "What? Not even close. You're not supposed to leave them uneven." Dean shifts forward making his lips ghost over my wet nipple. "Just relax, Princess," he mumbles before sucking me back into his mouth. 

And as if I didn't see this coming, Dean gets hard. "No, no. You will not fuck me while being breastfed. It's just not happening," I say while pulling away from him. I don't get far since he just increases the suction. 

His eyes flick up at me in a glare, silently telling me to keep still. "You can keep doing it, just don't fuck me, okay? After," I reason with him. 

He actually takes the time out to think about it before nodding his head, yes, and continuing on with sucking me. I relax and lean back a bit, Dean supporting my weight with his arm and extends his neck, not missing a beat. 

When he has finally milked me dry, Dean opens his mouth with a loud *pop*. As he takes in deep breaths, I can see the wetness around his mouth. After catching his breath , Dean leans forward, ghosting his lips over my throat. 

"I want you to lactate forever," he groans into my skin. 

"You'd have to knock me up every year for that to happen," I say. 

There's a mischievous glint in Dean's eyes as he looks at me. "I would, wouldn't I?"


End file.
